<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Timestamp - Favorite by Banshee1013</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532385">Timestamp - Favorite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee1013/pseuds/Banshee1013'>Banshee1013</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Road Less Traveled [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), LITERALLY, M/M, Pie, Post Season 15, Post-Canon, Retired Hunter Dean Winchester, Road Trips, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee1013/pseuds/Banshee1013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The things Dean loves more than pie can be counted on one... well, finger, really.</p>
<p>That is, until Cas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Road Less Traveled [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Timestamp - Favorite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt fill for Suptober20 Day 23 - Favorite</p>
<p>Here we are again! On Donna's recommendation, they've stopped in the little hamlet of Julian, just outside of San Diego, for one of Dean's favorite things - PIE. </p>
<p>Once again, my lovely betas, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriana1990">Oriana</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacados">sacados</a> have come through for me. 🧡🧡🧡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>The flavor of apple and cinnamon and sugar bursts on Dean’s tongue, and the sound he makes after borders on pornographic.</p>
<p>As it should - this pie should be rated ‘X’ for ‘EX-FUCKING-CEPTIONAL’.</p>
<p>“Holy crap, Cas. I’m so glad I listened when Donna suggested coming here for the pie.” </p>
<p>Cas nods around a mouthful of his own pie, his also covered with vanilla ice cream. Swallowing, he says, ”You should try it ‘a la mode’; the vanilla in the ice cream greatly enhances the flavor.” </p>
<p>Dean leans back in his chair, rubbing his over-full belly, and surveys the damage - five pie tins in various stages of consumption. </p>
<p>“Cas, if I have another bite, I’m gonna explode like that guy from ‘The Meaning of Life’.” Dean chuckles to himself, remembering the look on Cas’ face during that scene — “That is revolting, and also highly unlikely” — when they had watched it during one of their movie nights back in the bunker. </p>
<p>Cas must remember it as well, his nose wrinkling in disgust. “Please don’t.” He scoops up the last bit of pie and ice cream from his plate and sits back as well.</p>
<p>“So, Dean… which one is your favorite?”</p>
<p>Dean cups his chin, pondering. “Well, the classic apple was great, of course; but I really enjoyed the cherry-apple. It’s like both of my favorites combined, y’know?” He motions to the waitress patrolling the room with a coffee pot, and she refills their cups, eyes widening slightly at the pie carnage. “You boys need some to-go containers?” </p>
<p>Cas gives her that gummy smile, blue eyes bright. “Yes, please. Thank you.” The waitress blinks and flushes, a tremulous smile on her face, then nods and darts away.</p>
<p>Dean grins after her, chuckling. “You still got it, babe.” </p>
<p>Cas eyes him, squinting, head tilted, and dammit that <em>never gets old</em>. “I don’t have it anymore, Dean. I’ve finished my pie and do not plan on having any more at this time.” He then manages to look even more confused at Dean’s snort of laughter.</p>
<p>God, Dean is the luckiest sonuvabitch alive. He gets to spend the rest of his life with this amazingly adorable, <em>completely daft</em> dude — and he can’t wait to start.</p>
<p>“So what about you, Cas… which one do you like the best?”</p>
<p>Cas’ brows draw together, and Dean imagines him breaking down the chemical compositions of each in order to decide which combination is the most appealing to him. </p>
<p>“I am quite fond of the apple-peach,” he says, thoughtfully, “but I believe I will have to go with the Dutch Apple.” He quirks up an eyebrow at Dean’s questioning look. “The streusel topping greatly enhances the flavor profile.” His head tilts, appearing to reconsider. “On the other hand, the classic apple is better when having it a la mode — the ice cream makes the streusel too soggy.” </p>
<p>Dean full-out belly-laughs this time, before looking around sheepishly at the other customers who have turned to stare at him. He stifles himself but just barely as he catches Cas’ glare directed his way.</p>
<p>The waitress returns with several boxes and the check. Still chuckling, Dean slips her money for the pies and coffee with extra for the tip and thanks her, while Cas begins to slide the remaining pieces of pie into the containers. </p>
<p>“Well, babe, we have plenty left to do further experimentation with,” he says, helping Cas with the final pieces and placing the boxes into the bag the waitress also left for them. </p>
<p>He drains the rest of this coffee and slides back from the table, grabbing one of the bags full of pie with one hand, holding the other out to Cas. </p>
<p>“C’mon, let’s go check out that General Store across the street. I hear they have the best apple cider in the state.” </p>
<p>Cas rises, taking Dean’s hand with a shy smile, and grabs the other bag of leftover pie.</p>
<p>“Perhaps we can find a jewelry store as well,” he says as they exit out the door. He glances up at Dean, the slight flush on his cheeks only partially from the slight nip in the air. </p>
<p>“I would love to look at rings.”</p>
<p>Dean’s heart jumps in his chest a little. “Me too, babe,” he says, giving Cas’ hand a squeeze.  </p>
<p>Yeah, pies are amazing… but they don’t stand a chance next to the man at his side. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short but (tooth-achingly) sweet, right? 😄</p>
<p>Two more timestamps to this 'verse to go, as soon as I get the art (and finish writing the last one).</p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading!</p>
<p>And for more Destiel fun (and to meet other amazing writers, artists, and fun, supportive folks!) come say Hi to me here at the <a href="http://discord.profoundbond.net/">Profound Bond Discord Server</a>! </p>
<p>You can also find me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/banshee1013">Tumblr</a> for more of my art/fic and to see what else I'm up to!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>